


Wrapping Paper & Christmas Lights: Take Two

by rebelmeg



Series: Christmas Card Ficlets [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Sequel, Bot fic, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad and his Science Sons - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Previously on an Iron Dad and Science Sons Christmas:“…Is this the wrong time to tell you that I might have suggested that Dum-E wrap up U for Christmas?”And now, the conclusion…





	Wrapping Paper & Christmas Lights: Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsrebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrebecca/gifts), [Maquis_Leader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maquis_Leader/gifts).



> It seems that potential bot shenanigans are too much for me to resist! I left [Wrapping Paper & Christmas Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964874) on a rather tempting note, and I had two requests for a follow-up ficlet about what happened with the bots. I just finished writing it, so here you go!

“YOU TOLD MY BELOVED IDIOT FIRST CHILD TO DO WHAT?!”

Tony’s voice was still ringing in Peter and Harley’s ears as the three of them ran down to the workshop, their feet pounding on the stairs.

They were... well, too late would be putting it lightly.

“Oh, wow…” Peter’s eyes were wide as they looked around at the festive carnage.

Every single one of the dozen or so rolls of wrapping paper had been emptied, and the wide swaths of paper were trailing all over the floor, tables, and other furniture and machinery. Sheets of tissue paper were everywhere, some of them wadded up or shredded on the floor, and the bags of bows had been emptied everywhere. 

The central mound of loose wrapping paper swiveled slightly towards the door, and a sheet of Santa wrapping paper slid just enough to expose U’s claw, camera pointed in their direction.

“And you thought _I_ made a mess.” Harley ducked as Tony aimed a swat at him, laughing as he entered the lab. “U, I gotta say, you look great. Where’s Dum-E?”

FRIDAY piped up with the answer to that. “He’s hiding. He took off as soon as he heard you coming.”

“Ten bucks says he’s in the bathroom.” Tony sighed, already heading there.

“You win the bet, boss.”

Dum-E was cowering as well as he could, squeezed just inside the bathroom, with a roll of clear tape hanging from the claw he had somehow managed to tape shut.

Tony barely held back a laugh. “Right, well… we’re gonna be here awhile. FRIDAY, pull up our movie, if you would be so kind. Dum-E, you absolute disaster, get out here so I can untape you.”

FRIDAY projected the movie onto the largest screen the lab had as the three of them got to work. Tony sighed as he began unwrapping what had to be an entire roll of tape from his dunce-bot’s claw, smiling fondly and murmuring. “How on earth did you even manage this, huh? No Santa for you this year, this is bad bot behavior.”

Harley had thrown most of the wrapping paper covering U off the bot, and was now down on his belly on the floor with a pair of tweezers in his hands, picking shreds of tissue paper out of U’s wheels. “You know, the idea of Santa Claus is pretty messed up, if you think about it. It’s a fat man who breaks into your house with presents made by tiny people, and he knows if you’re bad or good. _How does he know_?”

Peter shook his head as he balled up some red and gold holly berry wrapping paper that was tangled around Tony’s chair. “You’re ruining Christmas for me. Stop.”

“As far as this facility is concerned, Santa exists and he’s very disappointed in the mess certain members of this family have made today. Harley and Dum-E, I’m looking at you.”

Dum-E’s still-taped claw sank as he beeped dejectedly, which was far cuter than the clump of wrapping paper that Harley threw at Tony’s head.


End file.
